Senja Kala Itu
by FERNmaiden
Summary: Sore kala itu, empat belas tahun setelah pertama kali mereka menikmati senja bersama-sama, untuk pertama kalinya jarak di antara mereka menghilang. Digantikan oleh tangan-tangan mereka yang saling bertautan dan fotoreseptor mereka yang saling bersibobrok. / CANON / ONESHOT


_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Please read the Author's Note._

Enjoy.

* * *

Di suatu sore empat belas tahun yang lalu.

Kala itu, air danau yang tenang memantulkan pemandangan langit senja. Birunya air berpadu dengan biru langit dan oranye keunguan yang diciptakan oleh mentari. Sosoknya hanya tinggal setengah lingkaran di ujung sana, sang angin turut membantunya meniupkan nyanyian perpisahan. Indah.

Di sanalah sosok itu duduk, di atas kayu yang ditata serupa dermaga, disusun hingga semeter jauhnya dari tepi danau. Telah lama bokongnya beradu dengan kayu yang sudah mulai menua dan terasa lembab. Ia duduk membungkuk, telapak kakinya yang tergantung hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari permukaan air.

Lama ia menatap matahari yang perlahan mulai menghilang di balik bukit, kini ia tatap air danau yang tenang itu. Sepasang bola mata hitam bertemu dengan sepasang yang lainnya. Ia amati sesaat kemudian pandangannya beralih kembali pada sang surya.

Begitulah cara ia menghabiskan sorenya. Tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa dilakukan.

Tidak ada seorang kakak laki-laki yang menjadi teman mengobrol untuk melewatkan senja yang tenang.

Tidak ada seorang Ibu yang menasihatinya untuk lebih berhati-hati sambil merawat lukanya.

Tidak ada seorang Ayah yang setiap sore hari dengan senang hati kepadanya ia tunjukkan hasil belajarnya hari ini di akademi.

Tidak ada...

—siapapun.

* * *

Senja di Kala Itu  
by FernMaiden ©2013

* * *

Tiba-tiba bahunya menegang.

Intuisinya mengatakan bahwa ada sepasang mata lain yang ikut serta bersamanya menikmati pemandangan senja hari ini.

Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang, mencari-cari sosok itu. Tubuhnya waspada.

Onyx yang gelap dan kelam bertemu dengan emerald yang cerah dan menawan.

Sang pemilik warna hijau cerah itu terkesiap ketika mata mereka bertemu. Semburat merah tipis muncul di permukaan kulit pipinya yang seputih salju. Angin berhembus menyingkirkan helai-helai rambutnya, yang berwarna merah muda pucat, ke balik bahu mungilnya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja—menghindari tatapan tajam bocah laki-laki di dermaga itu—tapi tak bisa, sekalipun ia sudah menggeser tubuh kakunya ke balik pohon ek yang menjulang tinggi dan lebar.

Anak perempuan itu berusaha menyembunyikan sosoknya dari teman sebayanya yang baru ia kenal sebulan ini di akademi.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia ada di sini sekarang. Ibu dan Ayahnya pasti cemas karena ia sekonyong-konyong menghilang dari kelompok bermainnya dan belum kembali juga ke rumah. Padahal, matahari sudah menyanyikan nada-nada perpisahan dan sebentar lagi sosoknya akan digantikan oleh bulan purnama pertama di bulan ini.

Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin dekat dengan sosok itu lebih lama lagi.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang pendiam dan pemurung di kelasnya, dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat serta sepasang mata yang memandang segalanya dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

Anak laki-laki itu, orang-orang memanggilnya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..." suaranya lirih, penuh keraguan. Dari balik pohon ek yang besar ia mencoba kembali mengintip sosok itu.

Anak laki-laki itu kini sudah kembali menatap langit senja yang kian menggelap. Ia menghembuskan napas lega.

Ia tidak tahu apakah kehadirannya di sini mengganggu atau tidak. Tetapi sikap yang ditunjukkan bocah lelaki itu seakan mempersilahkannya untuk ikut serta menikmati indahnya senja.

.

..

...

Ketika akhirnya matahari telah sepenuhnya menghilang dan bulan purnama pertama telah naik ke langit, anak laki-laki itu tak kunjung beranjak dari posisinya.

Sasuke—nama anak laki-laki itu—kini menatap murung pada pantulan sinar rembulan di permukaan air danau. Ketika potongan-potongan memori itu kembali menyeruak ke dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu-

—anak perempuan itu.

Semestinya, anak perempuan itu sudah kembali ke rumahnya sejak tadi, sesaat setelah mata mereka bertemu. Seharusnya, tertangkap basah ketika sedang mengintip orang akan membuat anak perempuan itu malu dan berlari pulang, kemudian esoknya ia akan bercerita kepada teman-temannya tentang apa yang ia alami sore itu dengan gaya bicara dan bahasa yang dilebih-lebihkan agar memperoleh perhatian.

Dan Sasuke yakin akan hal itu.

Namun terkadang manusia bisa salah, sekalipun itu adalah hal yang ia sangat yakin akan kebenarannya.

Ketika sekali lagi Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang sama dengan dimana anak perempuan itu berdiri, kedua bola matanya melebar.

Ia masih di sana,

—menatapnya dengan rasa canggung dan malu-malu.

Mulanya mata yang berwarna hijau cerah itu merik cepat ke arah lain dengan tak menentu, kemudian terkunci kembali dengan mata hitam Sasuke.

Di bawah bulan purnama yang malam itu bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya, Sasuke dapat melihat sekilas pipi anak itu merona karena malu.

Lama mereka saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya anak perempuan itu berbalik dan berlari menjauhi danau. Sasuke menatap sosoknya yang perlahan menghilang di ujung jalan.

Ia tidak dapat mengenali wajah anak itu, namun dua ciri-cirinya; mata hijau dan warna rambut sebahunya yang mencolok sudah cukup untuk membuat satu nama itu muncul di pikirannya.

Haruno Sakura—si anak musim semi.

Mata hitamnya kini beralih pada sang rembulan. Seingatnya semenjak tragedi berdarah yang ia alami sebulan lalu, ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat orang lain—terutama anak perempuan.

Ia menghembuskan napas. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi ia merasa tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran anak perempuan itu.

Setidaknya, untuk kali ini.

...

..

.

Di suatu sore sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kala itu, angin berhembus dengan kencang. Meniupkan material-material kecil yang tak bermassa seperti butiran pasir dan debu, serta daun yang mulai menguning. Air danau yang biasanya tenang kini menampakkan gelombang-gelombang yang dinamis di permukaannya, mengikuti kemana arah sang angin berhembus.

Senja di waktu itu tidak seindah biasanya. Awan-awan yang kelabu bergelung, berlarian kesana-kemari mengikuti angin, menutupi matahari senja yang hampir menghilang di balik bukit sembari lalu. Tak ada perpaduan warna-warna indah di atas sana seperti biasanya. Hanya kelabu yang berkuasa.

Anak laki-laki itu kini berdiri ketika menyaksikan fenomena alam yang berbeda dengan empat tahun yang lalu. Sosoknya kini berubah sedikit, ia lebih tinggi, rambutnya lebih panjang, dan lebih kuat.

Ia bukanlah bocah yang sama dengan yang empat tahun lalu itu. Jika dulu ia pemurung dan hatinya dipenuhi oleh kesedihan yang yang dalam, kini ada sesuatu yang baru, yang menghiasi dan lambat laun memenuhi hingga ke setiap sudut hatinya.

Rasa dendam.

Dendam kini mengambil alih kendali dirinya, dan menyetirnya untuk membuat keputusan fatal yang didasari oleh emosi belaka.

Ia berencana meninggalkan desa. Dan berguru pada seseorang yang berniat untuk menghancurkan desa tempat kelahirannya—rumahnya.

Ia memilih untuk berkhianat.

Kekuatan—itulah yang ia cari.

Bocah laki-laki itu telah tumbuh, perlahan berubah, bukan lagi bocah lemah yang bergantung pada orang lain.

Namun ia tetaplah sama, Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan penyendiri.

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia tidak sendirian.

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Sasuke tahu siapa yang turut serta bersamanya dalam menyaksikan senja yang kelabu itu. Jika ia menoleh, maka pemandangan yang sama dengan pemandangan empat tahun lalu akan ditangkap oleh kedua mata tajamnya.

Seorang anak perempuan yang bersembunyi di balik pohon ek. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda pucat yang panjangnya hanya sampai bahu dan sepasang bola mata emerald berkilauan yang menatap Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

Anak perempuan itu juga telah berubah. Kini ia lebih tinggi, tubuhnya sudah menampakkan ciri-ciri sekunder seorang gadis. Dan kala itu, ia tidak menatap Sasuke dengan malu-malu seperti biasanya.

Sinar matanya kini meredup, namun melukiskan rasa khawatir yang nyata. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke malam itu, dan ia tidak akan tinggal diam.

Sasuke menghela napas. Diam-diam mencoba meyakinkan hatinya.

Sakura bukanlah masalah besar. Ia yakin dapat menyingkirkan gadis itu dengan mudah dan dapat meninggalkan desa dengan tenang.

.

..

...

Di suatu sore sepuluh tahun kemudian.

Kala itu senja lebih indah daripada biasanya. Angin berhembus lembut menyapu permukaan air danau, membuatnya bergerak-gerak perlahan. Desau angin meniupkan nyanyian burung-burung yang bertengger di atas pohon di sekeliling danau. Dedaunan dan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura ikut terbang meninggalkan dahannya masing-masing mengikuti kemana angin membawa mereka.

Langit senja—untuk kesekian kalinya—menunjukkan keelokan dirinya yang dihiasi oleh semburat warna-warni nan indah. Awan-awan tipis seakan menjadi pemanis pemandangan matahari terbenam itu.

Sesosok pria dewasa duduk di tempat yang sama dengan yang biasa ia tempati empat belas tahun lalu. Figurnya sudah jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu. Garis-garis kedewasaan kini menghiasi raut wajahnya. Tubuhnya kini tegap dan jauh lebih tinggi daripada dulu. Goresan-goresan bekas luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya melukiskan perjalanan hidupnya yang tidak mudah. Ia sudah betul-betul berubah.

Uchiha Sasuke kini sudah berubah.

Dendam itu sudah sirna. Amarah yang dulu dengan mudah berkobar kini digantikan oleh rasa tenang yang mendamaikan. Tujuan hidup yang semula untuk menghancurkan kini berubah untuk melindungi. Hatinya yang dahulu sedingin es, sekeras batu, serta penuh dengan rasa benci kini akhirnya mencair dan disinggahi oleh rasa kasih sayang tulus yang nyata.

Sosok yang baru itu menikmati senja dengan tenang—meski ia tahu ia tidak sendirian.

Ada orang lain di sana yang menemaninya menikmati senja di kala itu.

Tanpa perlu menoleh pun, ia sudah tahu siapa yang berdiri di sana. Meski begitu, toh akhirnya ia menoleh juga.

Retinanya langsung menangkap sesosok gadis musim semi yang sama dengan yang dulu ia kenal. Hanya saja kali ini ia bukan lagi anak perempuan yang bersembunyi di balik pohon ek dan menatapnya malu-malu.

Kini, gadis itu berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Rambut merah mudanya ia biarkan tergerai di bahu tanpa ada hiasan apapun. Tubuhnya sudah lebih tinggi dan menampakkan lekukan yang sempurna. Matanya yang hijau cerah kini menatapnya dengan lembut, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis yang menawan.

Cantik.

Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas di benak Sasuke. Perlahan mulutnya terbuka dan melafaskan namanya, "Sakura.."

Senyum gadis itu makin melebar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju laki-laki itu, dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Jarak mereka dekat. Cukup dekat hingga membuat hidung Sakura dapat mencium aroma tubuh laki-laki itu—laki-laki yang sudah ia perhatikan sejak empat belas tahun yang lalu.

"Rupanya kau masih suka memperhatikan senja di sini ya, Sasuke-kun?" suara gadis itu terdengar bagai dentingan lonceng di telinga Sasuke. Dan Sasuke baru menyadarinya setelah empat belas tahun mereka saling mengenal.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura terkikik pelan mendengarnya, menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih irit bicara seperti dulu.

Tanpa ragu, gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Aroma tubuhnya yang tadi hanya samar-samar ditangkap oleh hidung Sakura, kini semakin kuat. Membuat Sakura sedikit hilang kendali. Ia menghela napas, "empat belas tahun kita menyaksikan senja bersama-sama, namun baru kali ini kita bisa sedekat ini."

Sasuke melirik gadis itu dengan perasaan bersalah, kini sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggang Sakura. Ia tundukkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga pipinya kini beradu dengan rambut gadis itu. "Maaf," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," sergah Sakura cepat, "aku mengerti kau tidak mudah untuk di dekati."

Kemudian hening. Hanya desau angin yang berhembus dan kicauan burung yang terdengar.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memecah keheningan. "Aku merasa sangat bersyukur,"

"Aku juga."

"Ada banyak hal yang harus disyukuri," lanjut Sakura. "Aku tumbuh dengan baik tanpa kurang suatu apapun, orangtuaku masih sehat sampai sekarang, desa kembali aman dan stabil. Tetapi dari semua itu, inilah yang paling aku syukuri—"

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"—kau. Melihatmu pada hari yang kacau itu dalam keadaan yang sempurna, mendengar bahwa kau kembali ke Konoha untuk melindungi desa, dan bahkan kau bilang kau ingin menjadi hokage—itu benar-benar membuatku... bahagia, aku tak henti-hentinya bersyukur dalam hati. Aku menangis pada hari itu, kau tahu?

"Dan aku juga bersyukur untuk ini—berada dalam pelukanmu—merupakan anugerah terbaik dalam hidupku, kau adalah anugerah terbaikku, Sasuke-kun. Rasanya masih sulit untuk percaya, ketika aku terbangun di pagi hari dan menyadari bahwa Konoha sudah kembali seperti dulu, kemudian setelah sarapan aku pergi ke rumah sakit atau perpustakaan atau kemana pun—untuk kemudian tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu di salah satu tempat yang aku tuju, kau akan ada di sana dan tersenyum padaku."

Jeda sejenak.

"Aku juga begitu," Sasuke menimpali. "Aku minta maaf untuk tahun-tahun yang panjang dan berat, awalnya aku ragu apakah kau akan percaya lagi padaku setelah semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu dan desa ini? Tapi, ternyata aku salah, kau ada di sana, kau tidak pernah pergi, kau selalu ada di sana dan percaya padaku. Mulanya aku berpikir betapa naifnya dirimu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku justru mensyukurinya."

"Aku tahu, aku begitu naif. Hanya saja, sangat sulit bagiku untuk tidak percaya padamu. Hari itu, ketika aku melihat kau kembali, aku melihat bahwa kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau begitu... jujur. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirimu yang aku yakini tidak seburuk itu, dan hal itulah yang membuat aku percaya. Aku selalu percaya padamu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura tersenyum seraya memeluk Sasuke lebih erat. "Dan itu tak akan pernah berubah."

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan membalas pelukan gadisnya, "terima kasih, Sakura."

Mendengar itu, Sakura sontak melepas pelukannya dan menjauh sedikit dari Sasuke. Matanya yang hijau cerah menatap laki-laki itu dengan sorot mata penuh curiga. "Kau tidak akan memukul leher belakangku lagi 'kan, Tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke menatapnya heran, tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali pada saat perpisahan mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu di gerbang Konoha. Kemudian bibirnya menorehkan senyum mengejek, "tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak mau menanggung kemarahanmu ketika kau terbangun nanti. Aku tidak mau tubuhku tercerai berai dan desa ini hancur hanya karna satu sentakan dari tangan kuatmu itu."

Sakura menyeringai, "baguslah kalau begitu! Hei, ngomong-ngomong aku lapar. Kau lapar tidak?"

"Lumayan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kepada Sasuke. "Ayo kita makan malam."

Sasuke melirik tangan gadis itu sejenak, kemudian meraihnya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia hirup dalam-dalam udara segar di sekitarnya sambil memejamkan mata. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan menatap lurus mata gadis di depannya. Sebelah tangan mereka bertautan.

Sasuke memamerkan senyum miring yang ia tahu sangat disukai Sakura. Sakura membalas senyuman itu dengan rona merah di pipinya. Sesaat ia merasa seperti di hipnotis.

Sore kala itu, empat belas tahun setelah pertama kali mereka menikmati senja bersama-sama, untuk pertama kalinya jarak di antara mereka menghilang. Digantikan oleh tangan-tangan mereka yang saling bertautan dan fotoreseptor mereka yang saling bersibobrok.

Angin berhembus membuat rerumputan menari-nari melihat pemandangan di tepi danau. Dua insan yang telah melewati empat belas tahun dalam diam, kini akhirnya bersatu, saling menopang satu sama lain dan berjanji untuk memperbaiki segalanya yang sudah terlanjur terjadi—bersama-sama menghadapi tahun-tahun berikutnya.

Kaki jenjang Sakura perlahan mulai melangkah, tangannya menarik tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. "Baiklah," suaranya mendentingkan kebahagiaan. "Sasuke-kun, mau makan malam apa?"

"Hn, apa saja." Jawab Sasuke seraya mengikuti Sakura meninggalkan danau yang tenang itu.

Sore itu mereka lewati bersama-sama dengan berjalan-jalan dan mengobrol ringan.

Begitu juga dengan sore-sore selanjutnya.

* * *

-Fin-

* * *

Story only: 2.300 words

Author's Note:  
APAINIAPAINI? Niatnya cuma mau bikin fic yang contain 700-1000 words ko malah jadinya meleset jauh ya? Ah, sudahlaah..

Hallo semuaa, ceritanya ini jadi semacam comeback fic gitu setelah bertahun-tahun hilang dari dunia per-fanfiction-an hehe. Oh iya, saya bikin polling di profil saya, kalau tidak keberatan dimohon partisipasinya ya, terima kasih.

**Saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran**, jadi keberatankah jika meninggalkan review?:3


End file.
